shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius
"Betrayal is a misconception of a trust that never existed in the first place. Trust is what the weak use to depend upon others. Only the strong understand true clarity. And only I, the strong, will rule." '' ' ''' is a former Admiral under the jurisdiction of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and current King of the Black Dog Army, serving as a powerful weapon for the World Government, Lucius swiftly worked his way up from Cabin Boy to Vice-Admiral. He believed himself to be equal to the admiral's in every way and even joined the marines at the age of 16. Though he appears as a rather sensible and intellectual being, he is actually rather joking and immature at most times, often performing practical jokes or "trolling" individuals in odd ways. He was originally trained by Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade, until his transfer to his own unit, to which he commanded at full lethality, having an almost 100% success rate. He came across the Han Han no Mi after a raid on a thief guild, which had effectively stolen said fruit from the protection of G-0 (how they had managed this is unknown). Eventually Lucius was the first to be offered a position among the Admirals, usually he was the third to be offered behind Monkey D. Garp and whomever accepted it, it was this that constantly increased his irritation towards the Government. Lucius was promoted to Admiral after Sakazuki's promotion to Fleet Admiral, who then requested that he choose out the Vice Admirals to look for a suitable replacement among the Admirals out of them. For approximately 4 months, Lucius spent known as Admiral Kokken, Law of the Grand Line. Until he had defected after rallying over 2000 marines devoted to his cause. Now calling himself Kokken and leading the Black Dog Army, he wanders the New World in search of ways to destroy the Yonkou, as well as his esteemed arch enemy, the Skyline Pirates Captain, Nova Blade. Kokkens most notable feat was defeating the entire original crew of the Skyline Pirates, excluding Nova Blade. As well as being noted by 'The Sentinel', as a man who must not be faced directly in a battle. Sentinel noted that Kokken is a large threat and that it would be in Genesis Zero's best interest, not to include themselves with him. Kokken is one of the primary Antagonists of the storyline New Horizon!, and a well respected man for his supreme intelligence and combat prowess. He is currently in pursuit of the Skyline Pirates along the Grand Line, New World and the Four Blues. He is King of the Black Dog Army and has gained powerful allies and subordinates, as much as he has gained powerful enemies and opponents. He is one of the many forces attempting to stop the Skyline Pirates, and the closest to ever being successful. He is obsessed with either ruling or destroying the New World, as well as being an evil mastermind. Kokken rules a secret island hidden within the Grand Line, that is secretly amassing his army with more followers and such, preparing to take the New World by sheer force. Appearance Category:New Horizon! Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Former Marine Category:Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Marine Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Yonkou Category:Psycho Category:Black Dog Army Member